


Eurovision Day

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comes from the thing that in this year's Eurovision line-up are three participants named like Second Doctor's Companions- Austria's Zoë,  Germany's Jamie-Lee Kriewitz and Bulgaria's Poli Genova.</p><p>The fic won't be completed until the day after the contest, so I can add the actual winner of it, the only thing is that Zoë and Poli are going to be in final here, whatever they qualify or not in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurovision Day

It was one of those rare moments of peace on the TARDIS, between chase and chase around the Cosmos. Zoe had conviced Jamie of read the Harry Potter's saga and The Doctor was up and down the console room humming for himself.

'Oh, look at this, what a funny coincidence' The Doctor said.

'What is it, Doctor?' Asked Zoe.

'Look for yourself.' Said The Doctor letting Zoe and Jamie get a look of the image on the screen.

'Oh, I see, Doctor,' said Zoe 'you're right, it's quite funny.'

'I dinna see what ye two are talking about.' Jamie said, the image of the screen was a map, Europe, if he wasn't wrong, some countries looked to have photos with names or some words written through it. 'What does Eu-ro-vi-si-on mean?'

'It's a song contest,' Zoe explained 'each European country sends a song and then the people vote for the best one. Last year's won Italy. A girl on the Wheel had the song on a loop for weeks.'

'I was once there. Oh, an awful time ago, Ian and Barbara loved the Swedish song. How was the name of the band...ALIA...ALBA...oh, that's right, ABBA' Said The Doctor.

'Och, aye,' said Jamie, 'and what's this thing has to be with us?'

'Oh, Jamie, look at this.' Said Zoe pointing at one specific point of the map. 'Look, the Austrian singer is named Zoë, like me, and the German one is named Jamie, just like you.'

'But she's a wee lassie, she canna be named Jamie.' Said Jamie.

'In the future some names become quite unisex, Jamie.' Said The Doctor.

'Quite what?' Said Jamie, not knowing the meaning of the word Unisex.

'It means something valid for men and women at the same time.' Said Zoe.

'Och, aye.' Said Jamie.

'Oh, and look at this Jamie' Said The Doctor pointing at a different part of the map 'She's named Poli, just like our Polly. Do you remember her?'

'Of course I remember her, Doctor.' Said Jamie, he actually missed her and Ben sometimes, in the same way he missed Victoria and all his family and friends on Scotland.

'What would you think if we go?' Said The Doctor.

'Go where Doctor?' Asked Jamie.

'To Stockholm in 2016 to see the contest.' Answered The Doctor.

'Oh, it could be fun.' Said Zoe.

'And you know what,' said The Doctor 'let's go to see if Polly and Ben want to join us, don't you think, Jamie?'

'Och, aye. Why not?' Said Jamie.


End file.
